This background description is set forth below for the purpose of providing context only. Therefore, any aspects of this background description, to the extent that it does not otherwise qualify as prior art, is neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the instant disclosure.
Electronic devices are often connected to electrical conductors or wiring harnesses via electrical connector assemblies. With some electrical connector assemblies, conductors may be connected with an electrical connector only via electrical terminals connected to the electrical conductors. Such configurations may not adequately or efficiently protect the electrical conductors, may not adequately or efficiently maintain an electrical connection made via the electrical conductors, and/or may not be aesthetically pleasing (e.g., may look sloppy). In some configurations, covers may not be adequately or efficiently maintained relative to an electrical connector.
There is a desire for solutions/options that minimize or eliminate one or more challenges or shortcomings associated with electrical connector assemblies. The foregoing discussion is intended only to illustrate examples of the present field and should not be taken as a disavowal of scope.